murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CharlieHiggins/Season 10 Finale Theories
If you're like me, and the Season 10 Finale had you crying into your pillow after watching it, then you probably started theorising about what in gods name happened. I for one was in fits because of what happened to the constables, especially Higgins. So let’s begin and get straight to the point: Nobody’s dead. Now you must be thinking: ‘Excuse me Charlie, someone’s bound to have died!’ Well my friends, that’s always possible. But why oh why would Peter Mitchell have the bad guy, who’s unreliable, tell us a constable is dead? He’s trying to trick Murdoch into confessing, that’s why! He’s an unreliable source until we see it ourselves. Also, how accurate were those shots? From what I saw, none of the shots that we saw that landed on our constables were absolutely lethal. If the shots they fired afterwards were accurate then sure, someone could be dead. Also, how do we know they weren’t wearing Murdoch’s bulletproof vest? Murdoch could’ve made some, and I don’t recall seeing any blood? They could just be trying to lure out the bad guys and the whole thing was staged? Do remember that the after effects of the bulletproof vest when George used it was some bruising apparently, so maybe we just get three incredibly bruised coppers? Either way, Peter Mitchell really chopped onions in this one. But it is always possible those bulletproof vests aren't being worn by everyone. During the walk to the church with George, Henry and Gus, one of them asks George where they're going, and George replies with the fact that Murdoch needs their help. Now George might know they're being followed, but if Henry and Gus have to ask where they're going, then they don't know they're gonna be ambushed. And if Murdoch has actually showed up to the church, maybe the note wasn't a fake and the gunmen were sent anyways. It's always possible the gunmen were sent to shoot Murdoch, but then the three amigos showed up and they decided 'Eh, these'll do.' and shot living hell out of them instead. But then again, I suppose George could've said 'Lads, we're going out on the town, bring your bulletproof vests.' and gotten some strange looks but it is always possible he said bring the vests and didn't explain why. And maybe I was exaggerating a bit when I said nobody’s dead, because who’s to say where that bullet went with Inspector Brackenreid huh? Davis could’ve taken the hit, or it could’ve landed in the ceiling. Or Julia too you know? She could be dead for all we know. ALL I KNOW IS THAT DETECTIVE WATTS IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! BLESS YOU WATTS! So ladies and gentlemen, here is my final thoughts on the season finale: -The constables are all alive -Brackenreid shot Davis -Julia’s missing for a little bit -Murdoch gets broken out of prison by Watts -That guy at the end who said one of the constables was dead was lying to us. Either way, #SaveOurConstables Category:Blog posts